ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon Heroes Cinematic Universe (NHCU)
Super Heroes Franchise (Now renamed Nickelodeon Heroes Cinematic Universe), also known as Nickelodeon Cinematic Universe, or Super Heroverse is a franchise created by Nick. The first Movie is Super Heroes vs Super Villain A Nick Movie. It will have a sequel and its confirmed to have more than one sequel. Now according to Joel Coward, the first 3 phases is “Battle For Time Stones Saga“, which will end with Super Heroes vs Super Villain. The cinematic universe revolves around Super Heroes (Team). The series has grossed over $1 billion, which makes it one of the highest CGI animated franchise of all time. In 2025, a video game was confirmed to be in works. Phase 1 Super Heroes vs Super Villain A Nick Movie Super Heroes vs Super Villain 2 A Nick Movie Cat Noris and Ladybug: Defenders of France Super Heroes: Space Mission Captain Spongebob Super Heroes vs Super Villain: Age of Man Ray Phase 2 Super Heroes vs Super Villain 5 Captain Spongebob 2: Defender of the Seven Seas Cat Noris and Ladybug 2: World Downfall Super Heroes vs Super Villain 6 A Nick Movie Phase 3 Captain Spongebob 3: Plankton Returns Super Heroes vs Super Villain 7 A Nick Movie Captain Spongebob 4: The Loud House Crossover Movie Super Heroes vs Super Villain: Lost World Super Heroes vs Super Villain: Prince Lotor Rises Super Heroes vs Super Villain: Final Battle for Stones of Time Phase 4 Captain Spongebob 5: The Multiverse The Loud House Movie: Defenders of Los Angles Kung Fu Panda My Life As a Teenage Robot TMNT: The Mutation Mighty B! Cat Noir and Ladybug: Redemption Phase 5 Legends of Korra Voltron Force Timmy Turner: Rise Of Heroes Captain Spongebob 6: Battle for Bikini Bottom El Tigre TMNT: Kung Fu Panda NCHU: Phase 6 Voltron Force 2 My Life as a Teenage Robot Super Heroes vs Super Villain: Plankton’s Terror Super Heroes vs Super Villain: Battle Royal Impact This Cinematic Universe has been competing with Marvel for years. Channels speculating the NCU Spin-off Series Confirmed? Joel Coward teases,"We may do a spin-off series but that's not in our heads for now." Chris Coward confirms that it may happen, if so it will air on Netflix. On July 10, 2022, a fan found the spin-off series name which is Super Heroes: The Missing Time. However, according to Joel Coward, more spin-off series are coming. Short Films Confirmed During an interview, Joel Coward teases that they will do some short films in order to get the viewers familiar with the characters. Prince Lotor is an upcoming short film. Differences from the original Tv Shows According to Joel Coward, in this universe several characters will be living in different areas then in the Tv series. For example, the Loud House family live in Royal Woods in the series, but in this cinematic universe they live in Los Angles. He also mentions, The Loud House family moved to the city. Future In Captain Spongebob 5, Joel Coward confirms the Avatar and other live action and Nicktoon characters will appear. The next few phases will be called “The Multiverse Saga.” He confirms that time travel will play the main role, which would open up universes. Kung Fu Panda and Avatar are from an alternate universe, but were transported to the main characters universe, he reveals that they will find out in Kung Fu Panda solo film. He also mentions videos game series will be coming. According to the Coward brothers, phase four will mainly focus on solo films. Only one film will be a crossover. But then during Comic Con 2025, they revealed phase 4 and some of phase 5, according to Nickelodeon, phase 4 will have 6 films, all solos expect for The Loud House and TMNT, both will crossover with each other. He also revealed about airing tv series on a new channel called Nickelodeon Heroes. The Loud House and Spongebob will have superhero series on that channel. He also mentions an original villain is coming in phase 5. This is what Sandy Pratt said, “We have an original villain coming to phase 5 of the cinematic universe. He’s name is Leo the Great One. He was created by our Super Villains, before the abandoned him, and he will awaken during a huge event in phase 3 and 4.” Voltron Force is confirmed to be a different team, according to Joel Coward, there will be more teams. According to Chris Coward, starting in Phase 3, 3 films will be released each year. More Heroes Coming According to Chris, several Heroes never mentioned or seen in the after credits like El Tigre will appear in Phase 5. Nickelodeon Heroes Joel Coward confirms that there will be more series coming, for example Voltron Force. 'Future films ' The president of the NHCU, Joel Coward reveals in 2025, he will begin working with Cartoon Network for their cinematic universe. While his brother, Colin, would stay with Nickelodeon. He quotes, “My brother and I love competing with each other.” Comic Cons Nickelodeon Heroes Cinematic Universe Comic Cons Alternate Cinematic Universe? Joel Coward has teased about Super Villain Cinematic Universe, although he said if it will happen, it would take place between films or may be a different timeline. He also mentions that the villains will have different backstories than the original supervillains from the shows. Trivia * Joel Coward confirms this franchise is mostly about crossovers. * Joel Coward teases that the Thundermans and Captain man and Kid Danger may appear in some movies. Category:Franchise Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Crossover Universe